


That's one way to cheer him up

by anniecclarke



Series: French Maid [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Dean Winchester, Kept Boy Castiel, M/M, Multi, Sub Castiel, Sub Samandriel, Threesome - M/M/M, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniecclarke/pseuds/anniecclarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's friend Alfie needs cheering up - Dean offers to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's one way to cheer him up

**Author's Note:**

> So this one took me a little longer (damn dissertation).
> 
> More to come once I have handed it in and if anyone has any requests which the boys might enjoy let me know or come find me on Tumblr!

It had started with an offhand comment, Cas and Dean had sat at the kitchen table talking about Cas’s friend Alfie. The two had worked together almost a year before and still remained fast friends but now Alfie had a new job and Cas, well Cas did whatever he wanted to. Cas had told Dean, over Chinese takeout, about how down Alfie had been recently and at the time neither thought a decision to help the guy out would end up being so much fun.

Cas moved his hand to calm Dean’s knee which was nervously bobbing up and down next to him on the couch. Alfie had text to say he was on his way over and they honestly couldn’t think of anything to do until he arrived. Cas knew as soon as the other boy turned up Dean would be fine and it was cute as hell that his boyfriend was so excited and so into this. He turned to look at him, his hand sliding further up the other man’s thigh as he turned his chest and saw a half smirk appear on Dean’s face. He gave a Dean a silent scolding look but leant in for a light peck on the lips, he could never resist the man. Dean looked affronted as Cas pulled away quickly but the scowl quickly turned to shock as the doorbell rang. Cas moved to answer the door but Dean placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head so Cas stayed put. The three of them had spoken about this on a previous occasion, what they wanted to do and how far they wanted to go and it had been decided that as soon as Alfie arrived Dean was in charge.

Dean opened the front door and found Alfie standing on the porch with his hands held together and his head bowed, a beautifully submissive pose which indicated to Dean that the guy was ready to go straight away. 

“Hey there Alfie, you look very nice this evening,” Dean smiled as the guy looked up to see who had opened the door. Dean held out his hand and Alfie took it, “why don’t you come in, Castiel is very excited to see you,” he lead Alfie down the corridor into the living room where Cas was still sitting on the sofa. 

“Go and sit by Cas sweetheart,” Dean told Alfie letting go of his hand but touching his shoulder to indicate that Alfie should move on his own. Alfie walked over and went to sit on the couch but Dean stopped him.

“No Alfie not on the couch, sit by Cas’s feet,” Dean instructed indicating a pillow he had already placed on the floor between his boyfriend’s feet. Dean loved planning his little games and tonight was no exception, he hadn’t told Cas tonight’s plan though and he could see the curiosity growing on his boy’s face. He stood in front of Alfie and Cas, he needed to make sure they were still comfortable with everything before they started.

“Doesn’t Alfie look pretty sitting by your feet angel,” Dean grinned as both the boys smiled up at him. 

“He looks lovely daddy,” replied Cas moving his hand to stroke Alfie’s hair. 

“And do you remember what you are to call me tonight Alfie?” Dean asked the boy, bring his focus back as he was starting to lean in Cas’s hand.

“Of course sir,” Alfie replied keenly sitting up a little straighter. The boy didn’t have the same cheekiness that Dean always enjoyed with Cas. He had found out that Alfie was incredibly submissive, this was part of the reason Dean had agreed to this, he couldn’t bear the thought of Alfie going out to some bar and getting taken advantage of by some random Dom who didn’t really know what they were doing.

“Ok Cas I think we can get Alfie looking even better,” Dean decided and Cas’s eyes widened for the next part. “Alfie stand up and take off your clothes for me.”

Alfie stood but stayed between Cas’s knees, he removed his shirt, shoes and pants but as he went for his boxers Dean said “wait”. The older man took the now neatly folded clothes from Alfie and placed them on the table in the corner.

“Now kneel back down where you were but face Cas,” he instructed. 

Dean moved over to the couch and sat down next to Cas, “doesn’t he look better now baby?” he asked and Cas reached out to touch Alfie but Dean grabbed his hand. “No baby, be patient, we have all night,” and he put the hand to his own cheek before moving in to kiss Cas, ignoring the boy on the floor who didn’t move. Dean’s eyes kept flicking to Alfie to see if he was staying where his was put, the guy definitely had some good self-control, or maybe he just wasn’t a glutton for punishment like his baby. Cas licked Dean’s top lip asking permission and Dean opened his mouth slightly to deepen the kiss, Cas moaned around it and Dean had to be careful not to lose himself in the taste and sound of his boy. He pulled away from Cas, one hand remaining on the boy’s cheek, but looked down at Alfie properly. Even though the guy hadn’t moved a muscle he could see the want in his eyes and the flush in his cheeks, looking down Alfie’s cock seemed to be showing a little interest too. Time to let Alfie have some fun too.

Dean moved his hand down to Cas’s cock to feel it bulging against his jeans and Cas threw his head back and let out a moan, Dean undid the button and zip and gave Cas a few quick kisses along his now exposed neck as he pulled his cock free. Cas was only half hard so far and Dean wanted to test both boys’ patience. 

“Alfie, I want you to put your lips around Cas’s cock but don’t move your tongue or suck him,” Dean told them both. “I want you to keep him warm while I set up a few other things in the bedroom.”

Alfie sank his lips around Cas’s cock and Dean decided that being able to see the look on his boy’s face from this new angle was worth sharing him, he looked amazing, head still tilted back and eyelids fluttering shut over the gorgeous blue, he might have stayed a few moments longer than anticipated. Dean stood to go to the bedroom. Now he had already fully prepared so instead he just made the effort to pretend to leave the room, but stayed behind the wall where he could see the two of them in the mirror. He knew with his cock in Alfie’s mouth Cas wouldn’t catch him, and Alfie was a little too busy. He stood testing the two of them, Alfie he thought would be able to behave but Cas? 

Cas stayed as still as he could, the warmth around his cock was amazing, he was getting harder and harder inside his friend’s mouth but he wasn’t allowed to thrust. He wanted to so badly but he knew Dean would hear. He was so glad Dean had let them do this, it wasn’t like he and Alfie hadn’t been in a similar position before, they grew up together and before Dean arrived they had had certain arrangements, but this was something else. He looked down at Alfie, the boy had his eyes closed and his lips wide and reddening; he was clearly enjoying the feeling of being so submissive, behaving even when Dean was out of the room and it looked good on him. Alfie always had enjoyed being told what to do.  
Cas was wondering if he wanted to test Alfie, he knew he would never get punished, tonight was about Alfie, but before he could do anything he felt Alfie swallow around his cock and he groaned with the pleasure as he got even harder in his friend’s mouth.

“Alfie stop,” whispered Cas, hoping Dean wouldn’t hear, but instead the sudden noise made Alfie’s eyes jerk open and his tongue slide back all the way down the base of Cas’s cock. Cas groaned again trying to muffle it with his sleeve. Alfie was struggling to stay still, Dean always called Cas’s cock little, and compared to Dean he supposed it was, but seeing Alfie struggle with it hardening in his mouth made Cas smile. Alfie tried to move into a more comfortable position but all Cas felt were the waves of pleasure as the head of his cock started to hit the back of Alfie’s throat and he wanted to thrust into that feeling so badly but he wasn’t allowed to, maybe just once maybe just -

“Cas what did I tell you two before I left,” Dean was back beside him, he hadn’t noticed the man come back into the room. Dean took hold of Alfie’s cheek and moved the guy back up to the position he had been kneeling in before. “Can I not trust you two for a few minutes?”

“Sorry daddy,” replied Cas, “it just felt so good, I tried.” 

“I know you did baby,” Dean replied, his hand still on Alfie’s face as he turned to the other boy on the floor, “and you did well too sweetheart.”

“Thank you sir,” smiled Alfie.

“Now I am quite interested to see why Cas here was enjoying himself so much,” said Dean, “come over here for me Alfie darling.” 

Dean spread his knees and pulled his own cock out of his jeans and Alfie kneeled between them and tried to take Dean into his mouth as he had with Cas. It was more difficult this time however as Dean was a lot larger and Alfie only managed to take him halfway. 

“Take your time Alfie, I want you to get me nice and hard like you did with Cas, but you can move for me sweetheart.” 

Alfie licked underneath Dean’s shaft before concentrating on the head for a few moment. It was a nice change for Dean and he moaned as the boy wrapped his lips around Dean’s cock and tried to see how far down he could take him. Looking to his right Dean saw Cas staring as Dean’s cock continued to disappear between Alfie’s lips.

“It’s a bit tougher than with Cas’s little cock isn’t it Alfie,” Dean grinned. “Cas I want you to take off your shirt and pants for me and see if you can’t teach Alfie how you manage to get me all the way down that gorgeous throat of yours.”

Cas nodded and stood up, placing his clothes next to Alfie’s on the table, and came to kneel alongside his friend between Dean’s knees.

Cas placed a palm underneath Alfie’s chin tilting his head up slightly and moved closer, Dean saw him whisper something into Alfie’s ear but couldn’t make it out. Cas moved the hand from Alfie onto Dean’s thigh moving his legs slightly further apart for better access before shuffling closer to Dean. Alfie moved up onto his knees and took Dean back into his mouth again taking as much as he could but still not all the way, Dean felt Cas’s hand grip the rest as Alfie got back into the rhythm and tried to take him deeper and deeper.   
Dean’s eyes flickered closed briefly as he enjoyed the feeling until he heard Cas speak, “Do you need some help Alfie?” and the boy nodded mubbling a “yes” which vibrated through Dean’s cock causing him to moan and Cas to giggle.

Dean wasn’t sure how he was expecting Cas to help but it certainly wasn’t like this. Cas placed a hand on the back of Alfie’s head and started to use the boy to fuck down on Dean’s cock. It was amazing, Cas knew Dean, he knew when to speed up or slow down and being able to see Cas’s face clearly while he pleasured his boyfriend like this was unbelievably hot. Cas was still whispering to Alfie letting his what a good boy he was and that they could hear how much Dean was enjoying him on his cock. Dean getting close, he could feel the rise in his stomach, Cas could see it on his face and smiled up at him before moving his free hand down to his own boxers.

“Uh uh Cas, did I say you could touch yourself baby?” Dean told him breathlessly and Cas turned his head in defiance and concentrated on Alfie instead.

Dean breathing started to get more rapid and Cas knew his boyfriend was close. He whispered to Alfie again and started fucking the boy head down faster and faster. 

Looking up at Dean he said, “Daddy, Alfie really wants to feel you come down his throat, but I want it on his face so I can taste you too.” The little tilt of Cas’s head and wide blue eyes was his signature move and he knew it was Dean’s undoing, the older man push Cas aside and took Alfie’s head in his own hand and thrust into his mouth.

“This is all for Alfie baby,” Dean breathed, “if that’s what he wants then that’s what he’ll get.” Dean fucked himself down the boys throat but could only manage a couple more times before he was coming down his throat as Cas stroked Alfie’s hair and helped hold the boy up all the time staring up watching Dean’s face from a position he had never been able to before.

When Dean had emptied himself into Alfie’s mouth he let the boy sit back, with Cas’s help, before looking at his boyfriend. 

“Come and clean me off then angel,” he said to Cas and the boy crawled forward and took Dean’s flaccid cock into his mouth.

***

Dean had made sure that both boys were comfortable and after a short break the two were currently stretched out on the bed, now completely naked, making out. Dean sat at the end of the bed watching them both rolling into each other, Cas trying to rut into Alfie as both had been hard for over an hour now. 

“Getting desperate there angel?” Dean asked. “Do you really wanna come before you get a chance to fuck him?”

Cas’s head shot up at this point. They hadn’t discussed how this was going to happen so hearing that Dean wanted Cas to fuck Alfie, well that sounded great. Cas moved back a little but left his hand stroking up and down Alfie’s bare stomach, carefully avoiding his bulging dick. 

“You’re gonna let me fuck him daddy?” Cas confirmed but without taking his eyes off Alfie.

“Of course baby, gonna use your little cock to stretch him out for daddy.” Dean crawled up a little further, “does that sound good to you Alfie?”

“Yes sir,” replied Alfie quickly.

“Turn over for me then sweetheart,” Dean told him, “Cas has got to prep you first. Let’s see that pretty little hole.”

Alfie rolled onto his front and pushed his knees up underneath himself and exposed his ass to the other two and Dean hummed in approval. He pressed his thumb against Alfie’s pucker and heard a small squeak from the boy.

“I want to hear you louder than that Alfie,” Dean told him. “Cas is gonna lick you open so you gotta show him you’re enjoying it.”

“Yes sir,” moaned Alfie as Dean pressed his thumb slightly harder followed by a whine as the hand was removed. 

He indicated to Cas who crawled behind Alfie and started by licking a long stripe from the boy’s balls all the way up to his hole causing Alfie to shake. Dean sat back against the bedframe now in just boxers palming at his cock which was starting to recover. He watched Cas start out with teasing licks at Alfie’s pucker, the other boy begging him to go further but only Dean could see the smirk on Cas’s face relishing this rare opportunity for control. He moved his hand into his boxers and Cas noticed the move, blue eyes fixed on the outline of his hand tracking the relaxed strokes. Dean coughed and Cas quickly turned back to the task in hand, or rather mouth, and moved his palms off of the bed instead holding Alfie’s cheeks apart for better access. 

Alfie’s arms lost their strength at the sudden change in intensity and his head hit the mattress still moaning. 

“You still ok Alfie?” Dean asked and the breathlessness which accompanied the muffled ‘yes’ told him the boy was more than just ok.

Cas looked at Dean and at a nod of his head began to work a finger into Alfie’s spit slick hole, he was so tight, Cas took his time before Dean threw him the lube from the bedside table to tell him he was allowed to add another finger. Slowly and gently he opened him up until finally Cas found the spot he was after, Alfie’s crying out proved it.   
“I want you to speak Alfie,” Dean told him crawling back towards them, “tell Cas how it feels.”

“So g-good” Alfie panted, “I need more Cas, another p-please.” 

So Cas obliged. He moved closer to Alfie as he fucked third fingers into the boy and knelt so he could rub his dick against Alfie’s ass. He had gotten so into it he hadn’t noticed Dean’s change of position and so a quick slap from behind made him jump, fucking harder into Alfie hitting his prostate and getting a “fuck yeah Cas, harder” from the boy on his hands and knees between his legs.

Dean pulled Cas’s hips back and Cas could feel Dean had stripped off his boxers, a hard dick pressed up between his ass cheeks. The older man kept on hand around Cas’s waist to keep him still while the other hand replaced his fingers with Dean’s thicker, more experienced ones. This was something Cas had never got to see and watching those fingers working in and out of Alfie, producing sounds Cas had never heard from his friend, meant Cas was struggling to stay on his knees and was lucky Dean held him tight.

“Sir that feels amazing,” Alfie cried out, “I’m ready, please I need more.”

“I know sweetheart,” replied Dean, “be patient for me first, can you do that?”

“Yes sir,” whimpered Alfie as Dean withdrew his hand. Instead he grabbed a condom from the drawer and took Cas’s cock in his hand to slide it on to the boy who was in no state to do anything for himself. He coated more lube on his hand and managed to stroke Cas twice before he grabbed the base of his cock to stop his boy from coming.

“Careful now angel, Alfie needs you first,” Dean warned, “no coming til I say.” 

Cas nodded and but Dean kept hold of his cock.

“Ready Alfie,” he asked.

“Yes, please, now” begged Alfie and Dean helped to guide Cas slowly into his friend.

He knew it was going to be too much for Cas but he knew how to distract him. As soon as Cas had bottomed out into Alfie Dean used his already slick fingers and fucked two straight into Cas’s hole. He started to quickly work him open, he knew Cas so it didn’t need to take as long as it had with Alfie and by avoiding Cas’s prostate he could make sure the boy didn’t come too soon in Alfie. The first time Dean hit the spot was when he thrust his dick into Cas fucking him into Alfie, the three of them joined together.   
“Fuck, daddy harder,” Cas moaned as Dean thrust into him, his mouth on Cas’s neck, Alfie wasn’t even able to speak any longer.

“You ready to come baby?” Dean asked lifting his head.

“Yes daddy, but not into this,” and Dean knew he meant the condom.

“Ok baby three more thrusts and then it’s my turn,” Dean had already planned this, he knew his boy too well. “I’m going to fuck Alfie and you my angel are going to come on his face for me. Can you last that long?”

“I-I’ll try for you daddy,” 

“That’s my good boy, I want to watch see you all over him so that I can lick it off,” Dean grinned, “ready?”

Cas nodded.

“One,” and Alfie groaned as Cas pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in again followed by Dean, “two” and Cas was shaking, “three” and Dean pulled Cas out of Alfie and himself out of his boy. Cas took the condom off, as Dean put one on himself, and crawled around Alfie as Dean slowly pushed himself in where Cas had just been.

“Sir,” moaned Alfie, “you are so big. It feels amazing.” Before he was muffled with a unexpected kiss from Cas. 

“Feels amazing uh? I haven’t even started yet,” Dean laughed and pulled back out to thrust quicker into Alfie knowing Cas was holding him still now.

“Harder sir,” begged Alfie.

Cas had taken his dick in his hand and was watching the two of them waiting for his Dom’s permission. 

Dean had Alfie begging on his dick and Cas throbbing in front of him, he didn’t think this could get any better. He slipped a hand round Alfie and took his dick in hand.  
“You are doing so well both of you, you both feel so fucking good around daddy’s cock. I could do this all day.”

A whimper from both showed that they hoped it wasn’t being serious but Dean kept pounding into Alfie working the boy’s cock watching Cas do the same to himself.

“Good boys,” panted Dean, “good boys get to come don’t they.”

“Yes daddy.”   
“Please sir.”

“Come for me.”

Alfie tightened around Dean as Cas’s come hit his face. Feeling how tight and warm Alfie was around him and seeing Cas’s face Dean couldn’t stop himself and his free hand fell down onto the bed as he came, thrusting a couple more times into Alfie and working him through his own orgasm as the boy’s ass milked him dry. After a minute he slid out of Alfie and rolled the boy onto his back.

Dean’s hand, covered in Alfie’s come, moved up to the boy’s face as he ran a finger through the Cas’s slick fluid. The two boys mingled together and Dean licked his fingers into his mouth tasting the two flavours, one familiar and one new, and moaned watched by two exhausted but smiling faces below him. He took some more of Cas from Alfie’s cheek and let each boy taste themselves.

Finally, Dean reached over for a cloth to clean each of them, and himself, properly and made the boys drink some water before laying between them letting the two pillow their heads on the older man’s chest.

“That’s was wonderful Dean,” smiled Alfie, “thank you,”

Dean kissed the top of his head before turning to Cas and doing the same. The two snuggled closer in and soon both were out like a light the gentle feel of their breathing vibrating though Dean’s chest and he wasn’t far behind.

**Author's Note:**

> anniecclarke.tumblr.com


End file.
